User talk:GodricKharg
Welcome Hey there! Yep, it was nudity. Sorry - that's one rule that we're pretty strict on. Ducksoup (talk) 21:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) The English plural of Sekirei is Sekireis As I said in my commit note on the Sekirei page, it is unusual and jarring to a native English-speaker (certainly it is for me) for a plural not to be formed by adding an "s" except in certain exceptional cases. While I accept that in Japanese there are no plural forms and we are adopting the Japanese term to refer to them, the fact remains that this wikia is in English; and in my opinion we should retain the English forms. But I'm not an admin here and it's really not a huge deal to me if the decision is made to go the other way; my point of emphasis is that whichever way we go, we should be consistent. So if you want to use Sekirei and Illyana or Tricksaint approve, please fix all of them. Txtracer (talk) 01:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Actually, you would be incorrect still. There ARE Times where an english word singular is the same for plural. *Graffiti *buffalo (as with most cattle, moose, bison, duck, swine, deer) *counsel (as in a lawyer representing. You say the same whether you have one counsel or more.) *Scissors (Do you have the scissors? - I need you to pick up a couple pair of scissors while your out) *shorts (I am wearing shorts. How many pairs of shorts did you pack?) *algae *paparazzi *spaghetti *data I agree that it might appear to be problematic, every translation I've seen of it keeps the plural without the ending 's' which seems to pop up only very seldom. Unless an admin advises me otherwise, I'll be changing them as I find them. GodricKharg (talk) 04:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : No, I am not incorrect. As I said, there are exceptions; but the general rule is to add the "s" or "es". : We will probably need to get an admin to make a decision, in order to prevent "edit wars" and to have some consistency. : Txtracer (talk) 07:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, we can agree to disagree. But can we agree at least s in the end of sekireis is ugly? ;) :::You are right, there are always exceptions, however in this case I believe it to be that exception. :::At the very least the 's' being used for pluralizing the word is incorrect. :: GodricKharg (talk) 09:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I find the lack of an s at the end ugly :) But it's not a hill I particularly want to die on defending. Heck, even the anime dub used your form. (I found it distracting there, too...) ::: What's the plural of alibi? Pizza? Coca-cola? (Alibis, pizzas, Coca-colas.) Meh. Whatever. ::: BTW, thanks again for taking up the translation of the final chapters. That alone qualifies you for sainthood in my opinion :) ::: Txtracer (talk) 21:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pages for deletion Would you please mark the pages you consider for deletion?